Kyama and Lycha
by SpaceCat5
Summary: Nalala Kyama is a kind-hearted woman from the country. Her life is going nowhere until she meets Ukito Lycha, a strict man with a passion for music. Nalala takes an instant disliking to Ukito and the stingy ways he learnt during his years in the city. However, I someone mugs Nalala, Ukito springs to the rescue. Nalala begins to notices that Ukito is actually rather sweet at heart.
1. Nalala in the City

On a dark moonless summer night, with only occasional bolts of heat lightning to relieve the blackness, Nalala stretched her stiff legs as best as she could while driving the rented moving van. All her worldly possessions were stuffed behind her as she drove the long five hour trip. She turned left onto a gravel road, almost there now, almost to her new home in the country and to her new life in nearby Korto City, Sama.

Off in the distance, an orange, yellow, and red glow flickered on the horizon. A fire! Oh no! Nalala pulled into the long winding driveway as flames leaped, dancing in the wind, while devouring the old weathered wood barn. She jumped from the van and ran toward the blaze. That barn was supposed to be an animal shelter and headquarters for her new job. Nalala felt like she was watching a funeral pyre for her new life. What kind of sign was this for her new beginning?

The fire, hot as the hinges of hell, singed her strawberry blonde hair as she ran into the choking cloud of billowing black smoke. She collided into what felt like a brick wall and her knees buckled.

"Whoa, little lady." Large gentle hands clasped her shoulders to stop her from falling upon impact, and then guided her back out of the heat.

Nalala's heart caught at the sound of the deep, rich baritone voice. His chocolate eyes locked onto her blue ones then widened with surprise. Or was it appreciation? Perhaps the scorching heat was roasting her thinking processes? Something soft squirmed against her chest before she realized his brawny arms were filled with whimpering pups. He was rescuing the baby animals! Although glistening with sweat and smudged with charcoal, too sooty to distinguish his features, he seemed like a knight in not-quite shimmering armor. "Who are you?" Nalala whispered.

"I'm Ukito." Ukito remembered his manners at the same time as the wiggling weights in arms. "Here." He thrust the bundle of panicky pups into her arms before brushing a stray lock of strawberry blonde hair from her lovely oval face. He took a giant step back, away from the temptation of her feminine and curvaceous form. Ukito wondered why no one warned him that she was such a beauty. "You must be Nalala, the new vet," he tossed back over his shoulder as he again ran toward the barn to save more animal shelter strays.

Nalala settled the newborn pups on the grass, well away from the blazing barn, as fire engines roared into the driveway. Firemen hollered out directions to each other, working in harmony with hoses to blast water into flames. Ukito hauled out the baby pup's mother, handing it and three more strays to Nalala, before dashing back for another rescue.

Professionals that they were, the firemen had the inferno down to a smolder in no time. One of the fire fighters led Nalala to a large neighboring ranch house at the end of the lane and told her the owner said for her take care of the rescued animals there.

Although she kept her hands busy by washing the smoky scent from the pups, her mind zoomed from one worry to another with the speed of a NASCAR race. What would she do now? What about her job at the animal shelter? Now that the barn burned, where would she live if not in the loft? Did God have something personal against her, for her fresh start to begin with disaster? Wasn't it all but a flashing neon sign advertising that she'd made a wrong decision to move here?

Oh no. Would her new veterinarian partner want to rebuild the animal shelter? She'd never spoken with him directly, but had been interviewed by the relocating vet who was to hire a replacement partner. What did the future hold for her?

Nalala sighed deeply. Only two hours ago she was giddy with glee, full of positive attitude, and excited at the potential for the new direction she was taking with her life.

Despite the animal shelter in ashes down the lane, again and again, she wondered just WHO precisely was Ukito? Where had he come from and would she see him again? He wasn't what she would call handsome, covered head to toe in grime, but there was something about him - something she liked. Something she hadn't felt for a very long time. Something that happened instantly when their gaze met. Well, Nalala conceded, their head-on collision could have knocked her senses out of whack. She'd simply misread their physical impact. Nah. It wasn't chemistry.

She no sooner settled the pups into a make-shift bed, than she heard the smooth baritone that Nalala recalled from earlier. She turned her head toward its source and her mouth went dry. Surely this wasn't Ukito? This man was freshly showered, his features no longer smudged and indistinguishable. She inhaled deeply as she detected the pleasant sensation of his pure masculine scent. With his tan coloring, dark brown hair, and chocolate eyes that also held a mixture of humor, wisdom, and kindness, the man before her could give any number of professional male models a run for their money in the fluttering-of-the-female heart department. The smoky voice was saying something, but her heart was thudding too unevenly to hear. This man couldn't possibly be Ukito-the-pup-rescuer, could he?

Yet he smiled slowly at her gaping mouth and that rich deep tone rumbled, "You okay, Nalala?"

Wow! Swallowing hard, she forced her gaze away from his chocolate one before her face could betray her thoughts. He looked like a modern-day gladiator with broad shoulders, corded neck, and perfectly sculpted face. When she dared another glance, he stared at her for a moment. From the twitching at the corner of his mouth, Nalala guessed he was trying to hold back a laugh. She wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him or kiss him now. Instead, she cleared her throat. Twice. "I'm fine thanks."

Ukito leaned his back against the wall and stuck his hands in his belt loops, regarding her with that same lazy, sexy smile. Disturbed, Nalala looked away.

Ukito held out one large hand. "I'm Ukito Lycha by the way." When her much smaller hand gripped his in a handshake, Ukito attempted to regulate his breathing. He'd prayed for God to make the way clear, to make the path obvious in the direction Ukito should take his life. Now this woman was fresh-out of places to live until the barn was reconstructed. How did you invite a gorgeous woman you've just met to spend the night without making it sound like a pick-up line? "Welcome to Korto City, Sama, Nalala."

She snorted ineloquently. "Yeah sure. I arrive just in time for heat lightning to strike and start an inferno. Some omen, huh?"

Ukito tried to catch his breath, reminding himself of why he couldn't let himself like her. Or touch her curvaceous body. Yet he couldn't release the smooth peaches and cream hand in his. Her touch was affecting him like being struck with a white-hot bolt of heat lightning. "Hmm. Start an inferno is right."

He reluctantly released her hand when she tugged. She nibbled on her bottom lip as her blue eyes narrowed on him. Her honey-sweet voice seemed to pick up a little spice when she asked, "How was it that you were there at the fire so quickly?"

"I live here."

She swallowed hard, then practically squeaked her realization. "YOU." It wasn't a question. For the first time, Ukito wondered if the attraction went both ways. She didn't sound necessarily pleased about it. In fact, her next statement sounded more like an accusation. "YOU are my new partner!"

Ukito nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Dr. Ukito lycha D.V.M. at your service." When she all but growled her frustration, he added, "Don't worry. We'll rebuild."

She tossed her hands in the air before hitching a thumb back toward the lane. "I can't exactly live in that moving van while the shelter is under construction."

Ukito took a step toward her and closed the gap. He watched her breathing speed up. "You can live with me until then. There's lots of rooms to choose from. I look forward to a long and fruitful relationship."

She shook her head, flipping strawberry blonde hair back over her shoulder, then tipped her stubborn chin in the air. "That's partnership, mister. Not relationship."

"Yes," Ukito agreed. "That too. It takes an equal partnership for any relationship to work. After you interviewed for the job, the vet you're replacing told me you're sweet, big-hearted, and a good doctor. He failed, however, to mention how beautiful you are."

She grumbled, "He failed to mention my future partner could double for a male model if he needed a change of employment." She whipped her eyes off his form-fitting t-shirt.

Ukito shook his head. Oh yes, this would be interesting. She was definitely interested in him whether she wished it so or not. God had definitely handed Ukito a blessing when He sent Nalala. The animal shelter burning down was like a flashing neon sign for Ukito's life, sending Nalala into more than his business, sending her into his home as well. God was looking out for Nalala, too. She just didn't realize it yet.

Ukito motioned toward the hallway. "Pick a room, any room, for your stay. Then I'll help you carry in your suitcases so you can shower away the smoke and soot from the fire. In the morning, I'll help you unload the moving van." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Welcome home, Dr. Nalala Kyama."

With that, Nalala spun around and practically stomped toward the hallway.

Ukito smiled after her. Feisty. Dang but if he didn't like that about her too.


	2. Ukito

Nalala was thinking about Ukito again.

Nalala walked over to the window and reflected on her surroundings. He had always loved Ukito's house. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel happy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Ukito sitting down, crouched in a corner.

Nalala gulped.

The sun shone like dozens of light-bulbs, making Nalala smile. Nalala grabbed a small cat that had been sleeping nearby, she massaged it with her fingers.

Nalala gazed with the affection of a million lovebirds. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want to marry."

Nalala looked back, even more puzzled and still fingering the tiny record. "Ukito, you must think I was born yesterday," he replied.

They looked at each other with puzzled feelings, like two beautiful, broken bears jumping at a very tight-fisted carol service, which had reggae music playing in the background and two thoughtful uncles dancing to the beat.

Nalala studied Ukito's deep brown eyes. "I feel the same way." revealed Ukito with a delighted grin.

Ukito looked sparkly, his emotions blushing like a breakable, breezy banana.

Then Ukito came inside for a nice cup of tea.


End file.
